gtafandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Dyskusja użytkownika:CJ101-TG
thumb|pl.gta.wikia.com —-- Texel (dyskusja) 2012-08-27T15:06:07 Twoje strona użytkownika Naprawdę potrzebujesz osobnej strony, żeby przekopiować jeden link na jedną stronę? —tomta1 [✉] 16:21, wrz 21, 2012 (UTC) Re: User infobox Problem szarych infoboksów (a w przypadku User infobox — przezroczystych) jest mi znany. Zgłosiłem to staffom tydzień temu, ale od tamtej pory nie było żadnej odpowiedzi. —tomta1 [✉] 17:02, paź 26, 2012 (UTC) Re: Mapka Poprawiłem mapkę i dodałem komentarz. Wcześniejszy opis był niejednoznaczny, teraz wszystko powinno już być jaśniejsze. I jak wchodzisz na czat to możesz poczekać parę minut dłużej, a nie wychodzić po minucie. —tomta1 [✉] 20:02, sty 25, 2013 (UTC) Re: Westdyke Wybacz. Uznałem, że skoro należy do LC, to też w nim leży ;] "Newermajnd". Gimme your all money! (dyskusja) 20:22, sty 26, 2013 (UTC) Re: Zaproszenia LansaBalansa Spokojnie, on już ma GWARANTOWANEGO bana po tym, co zrobił na kanale IRC. [[User:Maciek...000|'Maciek']] user talk 15:37, mar 5, 2013 (UTC) Re: Ostatnie blokady... GTA Master dostał blokadę za całokształt dotychczasowej "pracy" na stronie. Racja, jest on użytkownikiem, który wykonuje pożyteczną pracę, dodaje nowe artykuły etc., ale z drugiej strony to użytkownik, który często podpadał administracji (chociażby przez wojny na rewerty mimo licznych upomnień). Lista jego przewinień jest dosyć długa (niektóre z nich można podejrzeć tutaj). Czarę goryczy przelało zgłoszenie GTA Wiki jako kandydata na Wikię miesiąca i okoliczności temu towarzyszące na kanale IRC. GTA Master sporo przewinił również na kanale IRC obrażając członków społeczności GTA Wiki. Gdyby nie jego dotychczasowy wkład za swoje zachowanie dostałby przynajmniej miesięcznego bana. —tomta1 [✉] 15:57, mar 15, 2013 (UTC) Opis zmian Nie moja rzecz, jaki sobie dajesz opisz zmian, lecz zdublowałeś Y'' ;] Gimme your all money! (dyskusja) 21:57, mar 25, 2013 (UTC) Re: Blista Compact Niewiele z tej mapki wynika, bo nie ma legendy, a takie kwestie uzgadniaj z Texelem. Chwilowo go nie ma, ale na dyskusji napisać możesz. Gimme your all money! (dyskusja) 10:22, maj 2, 2013 (UTC) :Chwilowo przyznam ci rację, ale tylko dlatego że nie mam dostępu do gry. Takie mapki, jak taka do której link podałeś są bardzo niedokładne jeśli chodzi o dzielnice. Dzielnice są przedstawiane w grach jako prostokąty na mapie (no, jakby się uparł to prostopadłościany) i nie mają nieregularnych granic. Jeśliby przyjąć, że granice w VCS są rozmieszczone tak samo jak w VC (oprócz Fortu Baxter) to wspomniany wóz znajduje się w Washington Beach (chyba że owe granice zostały zmienione, w co wątpię, gdyż wschodnia wyspa została praktycznie przeportowana z Vice City). Texel (dyskusja) 12:45, maj 4, 2013 (UTC) ::W GTA Vice City Stories granice dzielnic są identyczne jak w GTA Vice City, z wyjątkiem lotniska, Fortu Baxter i Małej Hawany. Jak będę miał dostęp do VCS to sprawdzę lokalizację tego wozu dokładniej. —tomta1 [✉] 14:01, maj 4, 2013 (UTC) Podpis Proszę, zmniejsz swój podpis. W obecnej postaci okropnie on wygląda, ponadto ''niszczy harmonię tekstu (że tak powiem XD). 18:52, maj 8, 2013 (UTC) :Podbijam. Najlepiej nie zmieniaj wielkości podpisu. —tomta1 [✉] 15:22, cze 2, 2013 (UTC) Re: Śmigłowiec Telewizji Pozwól, że odpowiem za CASILLA: wystarczy włączyć SA, wzbudzić sobą zainteresowanie policji i uważnie obserwować kabinę pierwszego lepszego śmigłowca SAN News. Masz moje słowo, że nie będzie tam pilota. Zatwierdzam ciekawostkę tym sposobem. Gimme your all money! (dyskusja) 17:42, cze 30, 2013 (UTC) Pytanie do twojej wiadomości Czy za to banują? Że się tak "wkrochmalę": nie admini, tylko Orbwiki107. Gimme your all money! (dyskusja) 19:05, lip 10, 2013 (UTC) Jak zrobiłeś mi autorewert nie mając uprawnień rollback'a? Drzewo kategorii w LCS Jesteś pewien tego drzewa kategoryzacji? Bo wedle tego można ukończyć wątek główny (czyli można ukończyć misję The Sicilian Gambit) bez ukończenia No Son of Mine... —tomta1 [✉] 17:44, lip 17, 2013 (UTC) RE: "Czemu przeszkadzało Tobie to hiperłącze?" Link do strony Sean Johnson już był, po co dawać go drugi raz? TheAnonim13 (dyskusja) 16:47, wrz 9, 2013 (UTC) Re: przypisy Nareszcie! Dzięki. TheAnonim13 (dyskusja) 18:14, paź 19, 2013 (UTC) Troll Hola, hola, nie karm trolla (:P), w tym przypadku tego IPka. 13:54, paź 27, 2013 (UTC) Pan 89.174.248.19 otrzymał tytułem awansu miesięczny urlop na Ba(na)nowej Wyspie. Gimme your all money! (dyskusja) 19:59, paź 27, 2013 (UTC) Re: Licznik edycji Jakiś czas temu staffowie "cośtam cośtam" zmienili z tym licznikiem edycji. Ja już nie mam siły do tych nowych "ficzerów" (czyli dawnych bugów) Wikii... —tomta1 [✉] 20:21, sty 22, 2014 (UTC) :Podobno teraz naliczają się edycje z usuwanych artykułów, czyli jak np. wstawiłeś do zwandalizowanego artykułu i po tym został usunięty, to i tak jesteś edycję do przodu. Pangia, 10:17, sty 23, 2014 (UTC) ::Możliwe, zresztą cholera wie, co oni tam wymodzili, musiałbyś pogrzebać po blogach staffów Wikii albo popytać kogoś z góry, ja to tylko zasłyszałem od admina na innej wiki. Pangia, 14:08, sty 23, 2014 (UTC) Koniec możliwości wyboru skórki 25 maja Wikia wyłączy możliwość korzystania ze skórki MonoBook, którą u nas zwano Nowoczesną skórką. Od tego dnia wszyscy będą zmuszeni używać skórki domyślnej. Dodatkowe informacje i linki znajdziecie tutaj. PiotrekD z pomocą bota